


三角头轻微g向小段子

by azyuan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Summary: 堆堆感觉好像有一堆雷点应该标但我好懒
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

我不知道这个地方担任杀手的家伙们还能不能被称作是“人”，但他肯定不能。

纵使他的身体如此与人相像，作为头部的硕大金属头盔很难让我忽略不计。沉重的、窒息一般的呼吸声仿佛来自另一个并不存在的世界，频率缓慢，一次次从那个有着锐角的头颅中传来，他手臂的肌肉绷得很紧，青筋凸起，裸露皮肤上几处不知新旧的伤口开裂渗血，他却好像压根不知疼痛。

他的武器——那把处刑者的长刀，此刻插在他自己的后背，将他以一个背部朝上的姿势钉在地面，血肉铸就的躯体显然并不多么坚固，从位置上看，这并不锋利的铁制刀具很有可能击碎了他脊椎中段，擦着心脏从肺叶之间穿过。新鲜的血液顺沿刺穿身体的刀刃流淌，他仍不懈地尝试起身，动作机械而固执，伴随金属与碎骨摩擦和肉体撕裂的声响，他的衣服被血色浸透，身下有红色的溪流汇聚到土地的沟壑后向四处蔓延，怪物不会死亡，但怪物总有体力耗尽的时候，而他的行动正在加速这一过程。

代表着施虐者那一方的三角头此刻正在经历他施与逃生者们的那份痛苦，如果我能拥有与之对话的能力，或许我会很乐意倾听他作为被施虐者时的感想，可惜的是他看起来并不拥有分享自己感受的理性。

我开始细数他被人们赋予的意象，亦或是他所代表的那些形象。暴力、残酷、惩戒、以及——

性。

鲜血浸染后的长裙布料紧贴他的身体，腰线清晰明了，由于姿势的缘故他本就甚是惹眼的臀部变得更加引人注目。不得不说，这里的他很能勾起这份欲望。

迷雾中深邃而永恒的黑暗就连怪物们也避无可避，他不该是逃生的那一方，他一直都不曾是逃生的那一方，因此轮到他逃跑的时候，他会无所适从，他只能任人宰割。

又或者他从不曾有过逃跑的念头，他所做的为了挣脱当下处境的所有动作不过是处刑人使命未达成以前的本能，惩戒尚未结束，所以他会继续下去，直到刀具的整个长度穿过他的身体，直到他的粗暴把自己的躯体撕扯到几乎分崩离析。他不能展现出人类濒死时的美丽，可非人生物永恒的顽强同样令人着迷。

他的呼吸一成不变，依旧低沉迟缓，我对于他的平静感到了些许遗憾。不过他很明显有些疲于与疼痛做抵抗了，隐藏暗处的蛛腿躁动起来，恶灵已为接下来他要面对的东西做足了准备。

以他为对象的惩戒即将开幕，血珠滴落的声音充当最后的倒数，处刑者骤然紧握的拳头填补了长久以来的期待。

耐心的猎手才最熟知收获的甜美。


	2. 寂静岭三哥战相关

子弹在它的身体上留下的血洞在我的眼前愈合，它被撬棍击断过后的手臂扭曲地持握着长枪，锲而不舍地朝着人类的方向走来，怪异的、时而停顿的姿势很像它在这里的其他同类，同样的令误入此处的外来生物感到恐惧。

我开始怀疑它是否可以被战胜，丢弃手中半截铁棍的残骸，我听着手枪顶针空撞的声响陷入绝望。

然后它——

停下了脚步。

我看见它翻转长枪，木柄的尾端抵着肮脏的地面，穿戴着污染了的米白色分指手套的手握着枪的中端，它将原本指向我的尖锐的刃朝向自己，硕大的金属头微微抬起——

我听见它的呼吸，沉闷在枷锁里；枪尖深深刺入艳红色的肉，但那并非是我的身体。

外壳之下那脆弱、柔软、鲜活的，仿佛为了证明它是有生命之物的东西蠕动着、贪婪地吞噬与棕色的枪身连接的最后一抹银色，就像是怪物的进食，肿瘤状的肉块聚集又分离，在枪尖不断进入的某一瞬间掐断了动力源。

它不动了。

我起初小心翼翼地靠近，为它那没有大脑可盛放的狡诈担惊受怕，后来我用铁棍不规则的截面穿透它的肌肉，打断他的骨头，将手指插进那三角锥与身体的交界处溢出的柔软的肉里，某种半透明的红色液体在手指之间粘连，它没有反抗。我放心地微笑起来。

它死了。


End file.
